Tales from Dewback Wing: As Luck Would Have It
by JohnSeever
Summary: This is a story that I am workign on that is set in the STAR WARS genre. The story takes place between ANH and ESB and involves characters from a RPG and characters from a forum that I am a memebr of. goto www.dewbackwing.com for more info on who these
1. Personae

As Luck Would Have It By: John Seever  
  
Dramatis Personae  
Dewback Wing  
  
Crew of the MC-80 Mon Calamari Cruiser Scaled Spectre  
Commander Meeko Jade "Pappy" Farlain, Commander of Dewback Wing (human  
male from Corellia)  
Captain Richard "Lucky" Tan, Vendetta 9 (human male from Corellia)  
Lieutenant Jinmacca "GinGin", Ground Ops Archangel Squadron (Wookiee  
female from Kashyyyk)  
Lieutenant Ariel "Nova" Muy, Vendetta 3 (human female from Bajukai)  
Lieutenant Mika "Bluefire" Tisor, Ground Ops Archangel Squadron  
(Twi'lek female from Ryloth)  
Major Eay Ragon "Crash" Alias, Delta Squadron Commander (Mon Calamari  
male from Mon Calamari)  
Major Eowyn "Blade" Elendil, Executive Officer of Dewback Wing (human  
female from Hapes)  
Major Anjilia "Firefly" Nabira, Archangel Squadron. Commander (human  
female from Corellia)  
Major Alana "Queen" Sim, Vendetta Squadron Commander (Yensid female  
from Yensid)  
  
Knight (Lucky's R3-K9 astromech)  
Zero (Queen's R2-Z0 astromech)  
  
Rebel Personal  
  
Crew of the Corellian Corvette Chamberlain  
Xian D'Kar, Jedi Knight (human female from Soterios)  
Admiral Aurin Kashe, Commander of Corellian Corvette Chamberlain  
(human male)  
XR-9T (XR; multipurpose droid)  
  
Crew of the Modified YT-1300 Hyper Bantha  
HB-J5 (J5; custom built maintenance, pilot e and defense droid)  
2-1B Medical Droid (Doc; chief medical droid)  
  
Sidir Ganang (Segunden male from Bajukai)  
Ly Mantok (Saurian male from Chim)  
Ran Jayma, Piorad Space Pirate (Piorad male from Ayod)  
Boccanegra, Retired Piorad Space Pirate (Piorad male from Lysenda)  
  
Imperial Forces  
  
Crew of the Super Star Destroyer Daedelus  
Rear Admiral Daalima Vix, Commander of Super Star Destroyer Daedelus  
(human female)  
Captain Malcolm Leth, Executive Officer of Super Star Destroyer  
Daedelus (human male from Coruscant)  
Grand Moff Sonnor, Commander of the Imperial Third Fleet (human male)  
  
Thysa Kymbo (Rhone female from Orlog)  
Jon Kidu (Saurian male from Squamot)  
Corneal Lux, Failed Dark Jedi (human male from an unknown planet) 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Somewhere outside the known galaxy within wild space, a planet floats through a nebula of red, yellow, and purples. This planet has not seen life upon it for many a years, until now. A lone person walks on the world that is barren, has little life, and heads towards a building that is made of metal, as if drawn to it. A second figure walks out, a woman who is very old, very dark, and hunched over. She approaches the figure who drops to one knee as she approaches, "And what news have you for me today?" the women asks the man as he looks down.  
"Madam, Jon Kidu sends his wishes and has acquired the information that you have requested." He stands as he hands a datapad to her outreached hand.  
"Good, due to that women and her friends, I have been stuck on this world after they killed my father Coreguya." she says "Soon, I will have my revenge to make the Emperor proud." Her eyes fill with bolts of energy as she raises her hands to the air "So says Thysa Kymbo." and she cackles as the bolts of energy fly up into the sky.  
Elsewhere, Jon Kidu is setting into motion the plans to remove those that have caused him and Thysa Kymbo their pain and troubles.  
"I need your best people for this," says Kidu. "I have a few problems that need to be removed. I will give you the information I have and who to speak with. Do not fail me, or else you will have to face the torture and that of the Empire. If you are successful, I will also make sure that what has happened in the past is not known by the Emperor or his agents." he states  
"That is what we wanted to hear Mr. Kidu. Do not worry, We will take care of those people. We never fail at a task that is given to us. Anything to help the Emperor in his fight against the Rebels."  
Jon Kidu smiles "Good, I will inform Thysa Kymbo of this and will keep my part of the deal only after results are turned in." He shuts off the monitor and looks "All is going as you have foreseen." he states to the figure behind him.  
"Yes, and I will have my own power. Now to lure the rest of my players to the board." states the cloaked Imperial Naval Officer as he smiles and pulls a Lightsaber from his hip that was under the cloak and looks.  
"Due to them, I will soon have my revenge against Aurin Kashe, that Jedi that is with him and Richard Tan." and he cackles as he smiles at this thought.  
  
Silently without the knowledge of those, except for Jon Kidu and the Imperial Officer, upon the Chamberlain and the Scaled Spectre, agents for them are currently doing the tasks that they were assigned to do. One sets up the modified Assassin Droid in the room of Xian D'Kar. Knowing the history of this person, the droid's body has been covered by material to blend in with the room and to be unnoticeable by her.  
On the Scaled Spectre, the agent is able to do the job that he is well at, being maintenance personal and is working on the required time of Knight, Lucky's Astromech. "Hey Knight, ready for the check up," asks the tech as the droid beeps. "I know, but you are due for this, and I am sure Lucky would not want his best droid to be damaged or anything if we are jumped by the Empire do we?" he asks. Knight beeps and rolls over to the tech.  
"Ok Knight, I need you to power down and this will only take a few moments. Then we will do the basic scan and we are done." says the tech as the droid powers down and the agent begins to work on the Droid. He unhooks Knights power supply, connects it to the equipment, and begins to install the bomb in the droid. The tech works and after 10 minutes, finishes and plugs Knight's power supply back in. "Sorry Knight, you had some carbon buildup around your scomp link, so I went and replaced it with a new one." he says with a grin. Let's see if you are in perfect order?" he says as the droid does so and begins to work and exits with a clean bill of health. "Now, I just need to do a few more things and I am done." and he leaves his office and heads to the Hanger for some work on the X-Wings. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Back in the known galaxy, a modified MC-80 flies through space, with an escort of X-Wings. Upon the bridge of the Scaled Spectre, Commander Meeko Jade "Pappy" Farlain, Commander of Dewback Wing, stands as he looks out the windows. His people are running patrols and returning to the ship from the recent engagement, as well as fixing the Spectre itself. After the last battle that they just jumped from, they have been running from the Super Star Destroyer Daedelus. The Spectre had taken a lot of damage from the battle and was now jumping to various points to avoid running into the Super Star Destroyer again.  
A midshipman walks up to Meeko and hands a datapad to him. Meeko looks at the datapad and frowns as he sees the damage and losses. He sighs as he turns to look around the bridge as the Communications Officer, a Bothan speaks up over the noise that is on the Bridge.  
"Commander Farlain, Vendetta 9 and 3 are inbound from our last jump. Lucky reports that Vendetta 3 has sustained heavy damage, and requests that the landing bay be cleared. Plus he requests a medical team on the deck upon arrival for Nova." Pappy looks at the Communications Officer and sighs.  
"Does Lucky say what type of damages Nova has?"  
"Yes sir. Nova is running on two engines, no shields, hull damage and he doubts that she will be able to land safely."  
Pappy sighs as he thinks. . o 0 (Great, another fighter down. That will leave us short handed if we are jumped by the Daedelus.) "Notify them, tell them to land as soon as they arrive, but if they are unable to, abort and have Nova eject and she'll be recovered."  
"Yes sir." Says the Communication Officer as he sends the message.  
  
"How you doing?" asks Richard Tan, or Lucky to those within Dewback Wing.  
"Just fine, although I do not think I will be able to hold on for much longer," says Nova.  
Knight beeps with a damage read out from Nova's Astromech and Lucky frowns as he reads it. "We will be arriving to the Spectre in 3 minutes." He says as the two ships travel through Hyperspace.  
"Lucky," Nova says to him as she looks at his fighter, which is marked by laser fire, but not damaged as much as hers. "I want you to do something for me, if I do not make it." she says to him.  
"Come on Nova, your going to make it. I know you will." He says, as he looks at her battered fighter.  
"And you're terrible at lying." she says in response. "I want you to contact my family back on Bajukai, and let them know what happened."  
Lucky just nods as he listens "Nova, I will." He says to her "You have my word. Nevertheless, I am not going to let you die here. I made a promise to your family and I plan on keeping it."  
"Thank you Lucky." she says to him. "I love you." She adds as Knight begins to beep.  
"What?" he says to his droid as he looks over to the damaged X-Wing and sees a small arc of energy forming around the engines "Sithspawn." he says as he looks. "Nova, deactivate your hyperdrive, it is about to ." and before he can finish, the ship explodes just as they drop out of hyperspace. Lucky looks as the debris moves forward, some of her ship is trapped in hyperspace, while the rest floats in normal space. Lucky just looks at the debris as they float with the words in his head that Nova said before her ship exploded.  
"Spectre, this is Vendetta 9. Requesting permission to land," he says over the comlink as he watches the emblem of Vendetta 3 float past him. "I know." he says to himself.  
Silence is heard for a few moments as those on the bridge see the explosion "Permission granted Vendetta 9. Welcome home."  
Richard just looks "Yea, some welcoming." he mutters as he makes his final approach to land on the Scaled Spectre. He knows that he will have to contact her family, since they trusted him with her life and he treated her like a daughter.  
  
Mika Tisor or Bluefire to those on the Spectre walks up to Lucky as he brings his X-Wing in for a landing. As the canopy on Lucky's X-Wing is raised, a figure waits for him at the bottom of the ladder. The blue skinned Twi'lek has her hands on her hips, and looks at him "Lucky.." she says as he lands on the deck, and then goes and hugs him. Others in the Hangar come over and bow their heads at the loss of Nova.  
Lucky looks at Mika and gives her a hug, then looks at everyone "Clear the deck for the rest of the fighters." he says to the crew, then looks down at Mika. He gives her a kiss and then he lets go and heads for the locker room to change. Mika just watches him leave, knowing that he is torn inside at the loss of Nova. Mika walks towards the door to wait for Lucky and then will go with him as he will need company right now.  
  
Sidir Ganang stood on the bridge of Ly Mantok's Victory Star Destroyer. Since the rebellion had started in the Cloud, Ly Mantok was one of the first people to jump onboard. At first, his motives were unknown, however, he wanted a change in government within the Cloud. He stood next to Sidir, who looked out into the vastness of the Cloud, "I wonder how Del Indigo is doing" asked the one time actor, now turn rebel.  
"I do not know Sidir, however," said the reptilian former Imperial Sub-Commander "I know that Aurin Kashe, Xian D'Kar, Ahondrilian have been busy in the Outer Rims. It seems they have been pirating ships and taking their cargo with the help of Ran Jayma, Boccanegra, and the Piorads.  
Sidir nods "It is good, for I can only pretend to be Del Indigo until he returns to help. Since he, Aurin Kashe and Xian D'Kar started this change in government."  
Ly Mantok nods in turn "Yes, but it is good to have something to do beside patrolling. A change was coming sooner or later," he states.  
An alarm goes off as the sensor operator looks up "Sub-Commander, we have detected an unknown ship heading our way at high speeds."  
"Is it friend or foe?" Ly Mantok asks.  
"Unknown sir, it is not registered within our database." states the sensor operator as he looks at the readout.  
Sidir blinks and moves away as Ly Mantok moves over to him "Contact that ship, if it does not respond, destroy it," he states simply and clearly.  
"Yes sir," says the communication officer as he sends the message. Ly Mantok just stands there and waits. "Sir," says the communication officer, "We are receiving a message, but it is coded and only one name appears upon it."  
Ly Mantok moves over to the person and reads the name as he breaths "I see," he says as the sensor operator turns. "Sir, the ship just made a jump into hyperspace."  
"Good, send the message to Talon Karrde and have him send it to Richard Tan. Also, send it to our best slicer onboard. I am curious to see what the message reads."  
"Yes sir," states the communication officer as he sends it.  
. o 0 (So, this involves Richard Tan.) Ly Mantok thinks as he turns "I'll be in my quarters. Sidir. You have the bridge," and he exits as Sidir turns around and blinks as Ly Mantok leaves.  
  
Onboard Corellian Corvette Chamberlain with the modified YT-1300 of Richard's, the Hyper Bantha in the upper cargo hold, which Aurin Kashe has become quite good at flying since Richard Joined Dewback Wing. The Longstreet, a Maurder Corvette that held the squadron of Z-95 Mark Is; in addition, a squadron of X-Wings was in escort position for the Admiral's ship. Aurin Kashe sits on the bridge as the two corvettes, and the fighters hit another Imperial transport ship and took the supplies then fled into hyperspace.  
Aurin Kashe sits back as he was accustom to these types of actions and raises from his seat. "I'll be on the Hyper Bantha if I am needed," he said to the first officer.  
"Yes Admiral," returns the reply from the Rodian, which causes Aurin Kashe to stop but he does not correct him like he does everyone else and just continues on. He rides the turbolift to the upper cargo hold, which has been the landing bay for the Bantha since Del Indigo teamed up with him again and brought him two corvettes.  
As the Admiral arrived, he noticed a light on in the personal quarters and blinked as he walked up the boarding ramp directly behind the extended cockpit. He looked at the seats and thought back to the times he and Del Indigo, a.k.a. Richard Tan, had taken on a few ships and survived. As he thought of this, Aurin walked the main deck of the ship, before heading to the lift and going down to the lower level, the crew quarters.  
As he stepped off the lift, he saw the reason for the light. "Lady Tapani." He says to Xian as he looks "I figured you would be in your quarters."  
"I was, but felt the need to come here, as I am feeling a disturbance within the Force." Moreover, the gold skinned girl looks at the elderly Admiral. "What did we acquire from the raid?"  
Aurin looks as he thinks, "Food stuff, navigational information on the transports that run in this area, as well as supplies for the ships and for the rebellion."  
"That is good." she says as the comlink on the Hyper Bantha beeps. Aurin walks to the wall unit and hits "Yes," he says  
"Sorry to bother you Admiral." The voice on the other end says. "But we are receiving a message from a Talon Karrde." Says the Rodian first officer.  
"Thank you, patch it to the Bantha's cockpit." In addition, he looks to Xian "This is going to be interesting, would you like to join me?"  
"I would be delighted to. It is nice to receive messages," and she rise and the two head to the cockpit.  
In the cockpit of the Hyper Bantha, the two sit as the holoprojector powers up on the console and the form of Talon Karrde appears in front of the two. "Greetings Admiral and Miss Tapani." he says to them. "I am looking for someone that was once associated with my organization, maybe you can help me," says the information trader.  
"And who if I may ask might that be?" says Xian.  
"Why Xian my dear, you do not remember the one who I sent with you to the Cloud in the first place. Richard Tan.correction Del Indigo, Richard Tan is dead, my mistake." states the man with a mock look of surprise, knowing that Xian D'Kar knows who he is talking about as well as Aurin Kashe.  
"I remember, what can we do for you Karrde?" asks Aurin.  
"I have a message for him by way of Ly Mantok. It seems that someone is looking for Del Indigo. Since he once worked for me, I decided to look and it seems he is not the only one being looked for." and he smiles at the two. "Your names where mentioned as well as others within your little group." and he goes to read off the names of those that were once with Xian, Aurin and Richard. "I have the message sent to you via the coded frequency built within the Hyper Bantha. If you would be so kind to get it to him, he might want to read it. Oh, before I forget, I will need payment for the delivery of this message. Shall we say 500 credits?" he grins. "I suggest that you two be watchful of things. You are in trouble, more then you know. Moreover, not from the Empire, someone with Imperial ties. However, I do not know whom. Just wanted to let you know Admiral," he says to them as the image of Karrde disappears.  
"It's Captain, not Admiral." but it is too late, as the information merchant has already ended the transmission. "It seems that the games a foot." says Aurin to Xian as he keys up and sends the message to Richard as well as the others, with additional information to meet up.  
"Yes, it is. Nothing excites me more then games. I do love games so much," responds Xian D'Kar as she and Aurin watch the message that they received. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Back on the Scaled Spectre, Lucky is sitting with Bluefire in her quarters. Since the two of them are dating, he stays over in her quarters usually after missions or she with him. Tonight however, he lies on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants, as Mika walks up and lies beside him in a pair of boxers and a long tee shirt.  
"How are you doing love?" she asks him in Twi'lek as she lays her head on his chest.  
"I'm doing fine." he responds to her in Twi'lek as he places a hand on her shoulder "Just thinking on what happened today."  
"I know, I am sorry that you lost her. I knew what she meant to you." Mika says to him as she snuggles when he puts his arm around her. "You cared for her like a daughter." she adds as Richard nods.  
"I did, and I promised her family that nothing would happen to her, but." and he falls silent as he looks down at her. "But I failed at that." he adds finally.  
"You did all that you could love, but you are not a Jedi, you had no way to help her in hyperspace." she says as she runs her hands over his chest to get him in a cheerful mood.  
"I know. I am not a Jedi, but I could have come up with something. If only I had paid more attention, maybe she would be here," he says in a sore mood. "I'm sorry you have to hear me like this Mika. I have lost many friends, but she was close to me. She looked up to me as a father more then anything." he says, "I am normally not bothered by this. It's what she said that bothers me more then anything."  
Mika looks at him as he talks "And what was that dear." she asks as he looks at her and blinks.  
Lucky then starts to cry for the first time since being with Dewback Wing and Mika is the first to see it. "She said 'I love you.' and he looks "That was the last thing she said to me. Whenever I close my eyes, I see that moment and hear those words," he says. "There is a lot that people do not know about me, even something that I have not told you or Pappy," he says to her as he talks in the darkness of Mika's bed.  
Mika looks and moves up with her face next to his and begins to wipe the tears away "It's ok to cry. You need to cry sometimes," she says to him. "And your past can wait till you are in a better condition. I am in love with the person I see and I know that he is a good person, no matter what has happened to him in the past."  
Lucky smiles as he stops crying finally and looks at her, "I love you Mika." he says to her "I love you greatly and deeply and I would never let anything happen to you." Then he gives her a very passionate kiss and holds her against him as they fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Morning comes and Mika wakes up alone in bed. Rubbing her eyes as she yawns and hears a noise in the other room. She blinks a few times, as she reaches for a knife she has hidden next to her bed, since she has no idea who or what is in her room. Slowly, she listens and the noise changes slightly, but does not move closer. She crawls out of bed and moves along the wall as she stops at the corner and pokes her head around the wall and her jaw drops as she sees."Richard." She says as the knife drops to the floor and she looks at him blinking.  
Lucky blinks as he turns to see Mika's expression "Good morning good looking." he says to her as he lowers the item and shuts off the object. "I take it you are wondering what I was doing?" and Mika nods as she walks forward to look at the object and then into his eyes. "As I said, I have many secrets that not many know of. This is just one," he says as he points to the object.  
"Lucky dear," says Mika "I think you need to tell me what is going on." and she gives him a kiss on the cheek "Or else I will have to hurt you."  
Richard nods "Yes dear, but should I tell you now or after the hurting?" and he chuckles some as Knight rolls into the room and beeps to Richard. "Yes Knight, what is it?" and the droid beeps that he has received a message. "I have? From who?" he asks and the droid beeps a response.  
Knight beeps to him as the droid rolls over to the interface and its scomp link comes out and connects to the jack. With a few beeps, the message appears on screen:  
  
"Richard Tan, this is Ly Mantok. Just seeing how you are  
doing and would like to speak with you on a matter that is quite  
urgent. Contact me as soon as possible."  
  
"That's the message?" Mika asks as she reads it, while Lucky looks at it and thinks.  
"Actually, it is, but it isn't." he says, "Not many people know I am alive. Everyone thinks that Del Indigo is busy scouting the galaxy, and that Richard Tan is dead," he says as he types a few buttons and the message changes and it is replaced by something else. "However, I believe this is the message," he says to her. After he types a few on the datapad, he nods to Knight "Play it again Knight" he says to his Astromech:  
  
"Richard Tan, I bring you greetings. You do not know me,  
but due to you and your friends, I have lost much. I will make  
you and your friends pay for what happened to me on Bajukai. I  
am coming for you and for them. Goodbye."  
  
As the message stops, a timer appears on the screen. Mika notices it just as Richard does and they look at each other. Lucky is the first "Sithspawn." he says as he yells "Knight, unplug your." and before he can finish, Mika pulls him behind the wall as the terminal explodes. Sending them to the floor in a pile as the fire alarm goes off due to the smoke in Mika's quarters.  
Mika is the first to stand and she notices the damage and sees Knight "Oh no." she says as Richard gets up and feels his face, where it was cut by a piece of debris. Richard looks at her and holds her as he survey's the damage and is sighs "Now it is personal." he says as he sees his Astromech Knight smoking, taking the full blast of the explosion.  
He walks over to the droid and sees the damage as he grabs the object and places it in a bag on the floor. "Go change Mika." he says, "Security will be here in a moment." He puts on a shirt and walks to the door and sighs "Damn," he says as he sees it jammed and he hears Crash and a few other crew members on the other side other side of the door.  
"Bluefire, Lucky. You two ok in there?" asks the Mon Calamari pilot.  
"We are fine Crash, the door is jammed." Richard says as Mika returns to his side and looks at his face.  
"Richard, your face." she says to him as she places a hand on the cut.  
"I'll be fine, it's just a small wound." he says.  
"Hold on, we'll get this door open," says Crash as he talks back.  
The sound of a cutter is heard on the door as the Astromech Droids and maintenance personal work on the door. Richard looks at Mika "I'm going to go take care of this person. He just made a wrong move." Mika looks at him.  
"Well, I am coming also. I do not like being shot at in my own room just after waking up." she says and Lucky nods.  
"Some of the people are sort of strange," he says and she looks at him.  
"Oh, and that object isn't?" she says as she taps it.  
"Point." he says "And it's a Lightsaber." he says as they look and the door opens with guards and everyone on the deck, including Pappy. "We are fine, but my droid isn't." he says to them as he exits. "Let me get changed, and I'll be with you in a few Pappy" and he exits to his quarters for a quick change of cloths and then heads to talk to Pappy.  
  
Within the quarters of Xian D'Kar, a figure moves quietly. The figure looks around as it sets up the item he was hired to do and has it adjusted towards her bed, and the door to her room. The figure then exits and looking to make sure everything is normal walks down the hallway as if nothing has happened.  
"Lieutenant," says a young crew member, "We have a problem with one of the sensor arrays."  
The person turns and nods "Well, what wrong, and lets see if we can get it fixed before we make our next jump." she says to him as she walks with him to the lower sensor array.  
  
* * *  
  
Xian D'Kar enters her quarters after hearing the message from the information merchant, and retreats to think about what was said, and the events that are starting to unfold. She stops to look at herself in the mirror, and sees the reflection of someone. The image of the person, she once was fades, and replaced by a reflection of her current self. "So long ago." she says as he turns for her room. She enters her room, closing the door as she gets ready to meditate and does not notice the device in her room. As turns, she hears the noise and moves as the blaster bolt fires out at her.  
Rolling in her room, she blinks as she looks for the device and pulls her saber, igniting it with a snap-hiss. She stands and opens herself to the Force and spins to block the shot that came from the corner of her room. The device moves forward as it begins to fire repeatedly at her and she deflects the bolts back to I and away from her.  
With a flick of her eyes, she lifts a chair and sends it at he thing and it hits. The device turns to fire at the chair and Xian rushes forward and swings, hitting the device and removing one of its arms. Sparks fly out from the arm and the droid turns and tries to knock her over and manages to hit her, knocking her aside as it moves. Xian rolls with the hit, comes to a stop next to the wall, swings her saber at the incoming bolt, and manages to deflect it, just by a margin of a few inches. She sets her left foot, and pivots on it, her blade coming down at the droids midsection and cutting it in half. The droid drops into a pile of two pieces and she looks at it as she turns on the lights. She thinks about what Talon Karrde said, and rushes out her room as a group of security comes in as she is leaving. "In the room, hold it until I return." and she exits her quarters heading for Aurin's room. The security personal blinking and watching as she leaves quickly.  
  
The man known as Admiral, or Captain as he likes to be called, sits in his room with a datapad in front of him. He looks up as the sound of his comlink goes off. He picks up the comlink as he thumbs it on. "Yes?" he says into it.  
"Sir, their has been a disturbance within Miss D'Kar's room." says the voice on the other end.  
"Oh, what kind of disturbance?" asks Aurin.  
"Security reports that a blaster went off and they have found the remains of an Assassin Droid."  
"Aurin looks and blinks, picking up his stun cane and his blaster, as he begins to look around his room "Is she harmed?" he asks as he makes his way towards the door after checking his room out?  
"She is fine and left her room in a hurry, telling security to keep the droid in her room."  
"I see. Notify security to do a ship wide search of the ship." he says as he opens the door "And tell them to be on guard for any other attacks."  
As the door opens, a blaster bolt goes off at the Admiral's chest and he is thrown back into the room and the door shuts as the person walks off and enters a room. As the figure leaves the hallway, Xian runs up and sees the Admiral's door open. She skids to a halt, Lightsaber out and thumbs it on. She looks around the door and blinks as she sees the body of Aurin lying with a smoking chest.  
"Admiral." she yells as she rushes forward and grabs his comlink. "Medical, get a team to the Admiral's quarters. He has been injured," she yells into the comlink as she tries to stabilize him with the Force. She closes her eyes and using the Force to help her, begins to transfer its energy into the Admiral. After a few moments, a security team arrives, with doctors in tow and they look.  
"What is the meaning." says a women Lieutenant as she sees the Admiral "Quickly, get him to medical." she says as the medics arrive and Xian stands and turns, comlink in hand.  
"Take the Admiral to Medical and I want a round the clock guard on him." She then turns on the comlink in her hand "Communications," says the young Jedi "Send a transmission to Rebel High Command about the attack, and also send a message to Richard Tan." She thinks then changes her decision, "Correction, find out Richard Tan's location and plot an intercept course. We will inform him of what has happened in person." She then turns and looks "Full security search of the ship." she says "and I want to know anything that is found." Xian looks at the Lieutenant and says nothing as she turns "I'll be on the Bridge." she says to her as she exits and thumbs her own private comlink.  
"XR, J5" she says into the comlink "I want the two of you to stand guard on the Hyper Bantha and the Hyper Dewback. J5, seal the Bantha and allow no one but the Admiral and myself onboard. XR, I want you to make something for me," Xian says as she heads for the bridge.  
  
Onboard the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Daedelus, Rear Admiral Daalima Vix sits and looks around as her ship gives chase to the Scaled Spectre. She sits there, watching everything as it happens on the Bridge and looks over "Time till we exit Hyperspace?" she asks as she looks at the officer.  
"Ma'am, we will arrive within two minutes." he says as he turns back to look over the information from the sensors.  
Daalima sits and thinks, as she recalls the message she received from the Cloud. The Cloud, known as the backwards home of people, and a place where the Galaxy forgot a part of itself. She pulls up the image of the women in her mind as she listens. "Have Reek Squadron ready for launch upon arriving." she says as she will be ready for anything.  
  
"I can give you those you want." says Thysa Kymbo "I have a specific reason for wanting them dead. I want only a single person and you can have the rest."  
"And why should I, help someone like you. Who could not even stop a Rebellion before it even started?" was the response of the Admiral.  
"Because, I can give you Dewback Wing, in return for something," she says with an evil smirk.  
"Really, and why would you want to give me them, when I can locate them without any help?"  
"Because, I want something, rather someone who is a part of that group. If you help me, I will help you. I can tell you right now, that they are located close to your location, but I will not give you any more information." and Thysa looks at her "Do we have a deal?"  
Daalima thinks on this "Your offer is tempting, but I need something before I can agree to this deal that you are offering." she says "For all I know, you could be sending me and my ship into a Trap."  
"I see that you are the ever so safe Rear Admiral." states Thysa. "Fine. I gill give you information on the location of the Scaled Spectre, and in return, you will help me destroy one Richard Tan." she says. "And in the process, we remove a group that has been a blaster in our sides for some time." and Thysa cackles as Daalima nods, a smirk crossing her face.  
"I will help you, but mark my word. If you double cross me, I will be sure to remove you from the Galaxy. Send me the information. Daalima out." and she turns off the holopad and rises from his chair and exits for the bridge.  
  
It has been six hours since receiving the information and four hours since she sent a scout ship to the coordinates to make sure all was correct and that they where their. "Has our scout ship reported in yet?" she asks.  
"Not yet ma'am. But if the Rebel fleet is there, it might be waiting for a chance to send the sensor information." says the tactical officer as Daalima nods and says nothing in return. She looks out the screen to the stars as they are stretched while in Hyperspace and thinks more.  
She does not like waiting and this is making every inch of her skin crawl. The waiting is always the hard part to any mission. Not knowing if this is a trap and with the way, the information was delivered. She stands and moves around the bridge of the Daedelus, as she looks at each crew member. She has no doubt that they will do the best that they can and some will do better. This is the only thing that has her mind taken off the upcoming battle.  
She moves to helm and hands there, hands in the small of her back. "I want to be out of Hyperspace when we are 2 minutes from arrival," she says to the officer who nods and watches the timer countdown. Daalima nods in return and returns to her chair as she pulls up information on the Cloud and reads more about this Thysa Kymbo 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the Scaled Spectre makes a jump into hyperspace, Lucky and Bluefire are in Pappy's office, with Blade and all are sitting down. Pappy is reading the small incident report from security and looks up at Lucky, who has a cut on his cheek.  
"You should go have Smokescreen fix that cut," he says to Lucky who looks at him and shrugs.  
"It's only a flesh wound," he says to him as Bluefire looks at Lucky, who seems to be not with it.  
"You ok dear?" she asks him as he nods to her.  
"I'm fine Mika," Lucky says to her. "I am in a good mood, considering we were almost killed by someone." he states to her.  
Blade looks at Lucky "I talked with maintenance, and they say that Knight will have to be rebuilt, and they are not sure they can do it. There are likely going be flaws within his programming after they get him fixed. I told them to work round the clock, since we know how much Knight means to you." she states to him as she looks to Pappy. "He may also not be the same Knight that you remember. A lot of damage was done to his computer core, and the original programming and knowledge he had." and she looks at Lucky. "I'm sorry Lucky."  
Lucky looks at her and nods as he looks down. "First me and the one I love, now my droid." he says as he balls his fist up and slams it on the chair arm. "Any idea who is behind this or is out for me?" he asks Pappy as Bluefire puts a hand on him and hugs him.  
"Not yet Lucky. However, I am grounding you until Knight is fixed. I am also going to have the technicians take your X-Wing apart and check it over with a Bantha tooth comb, and they are checking your quarters as we speak. I also have Security to be near you and Bluefire," Pappy says to them.  
Bluefire nods and so does Lucky as he looks at them. "Can we go Pappy?" he asks as Pappy nods and they both rise and leave. Pappy looks up at them "Lucky, be on guard. Whoever it is, they could be on board right now. I know you are able to sense things.Just keep an eye out. I can't afford to lose any more pilots," and Lucky nods to him as he and Bluefire leaves.  
Pappy looks to Blade as they leave, "What do you think Eo?" he asks her.  
"I think that whoever it is, is still onboard and will be waiting and could be anyone," Blade says to him.  
Pappy nods "My thoughts also," and he thinks as he pushes a button and the blinds close. "I sent this to High Command, and I got some information that might help. It seems, that their has been other attacks." and Blade looks at him as he continues. "It seems Aurin Kashe, the Admiral who is in command of the Chamberlain and Longstreet was attacked and is in the medical bay right now. Also attacked was Xian D'Kar. Who was also on board the Chamberlain."  
Blade looks at him as he blinks "Both of them were with Lucky before he joined the Wing. If that is the case, then who could it be? And wasn't he using a different name before joining the Dewbacks?" she asks him.  
"Yes, he was known as Del Indigo." and he looks as a new message arrives. He opens it and reads it then sits back and looks "Blade, clear the deck and get the ship in tip-top shape. We are going to be having guest," he says to her as he keys up the comm-system. "Helm, set a course for the Dantooine System. Recall all fighters and have all pilots meet in the Lounge for a Wing Meeting." he says as he turns it off.  
She looks at him "Oh and who is coming by?" she asks.  
"The Chamberlain will be meeting us at Dantooine." he states to her. "We will be having the guest of a Jedi Xian D'Kar and Admiral Aurin Kashe will be arriving." and he rises. "This is going to be a meeting that will get things rolling and we might be in for a ride that we will not soon forget." and the two of them leave to head to the Lounge.  
  
The Lizard Lounge is normally not full like it is right now, as everyone who is within the wing has arrived. They move around as Lucky and Bluefire enter, and nod to them as he heads to the front of the mass. Behind them, a few moments later, enters Pappy and Blade and then those coming in off patrol enter last. Pappy nods to everyone, noticing Lucky's mood as he and blade walks to the front and to the stage. Flipping a switch, he turns on the communication system to the whole ship and begins to speak.  
"People," he says to everyone as those here that are talking quiet to a murmur. "As you know, Lucky and Bluefire were attacked in Bluefire's quarters by someone," he states. "They are fine and not hurt. However, Knight, Lucky's Astromech took some serious damage. Because of this attack, I have grounded Lucky for any future missions until this is resolved," and he looks to Blade as she nods and steps forward.  
"We also just got word that two additional attacks have happened." and she looks to Lucky who looks up, his hands balled up into fists. She nods and frowns, "The other two attacks were against Xian D'Kar and Admiral Aurin Kashe. Both of the Chamberlain." and she continues as Lucky nods and looks at them.  
Pappy steps in as Blade steps back. "We are making a jump to Dantooine and will be meeting the Chamberlain there. Security has been increased on all decks, especially around the crew quarters. All fighters are to have two wingmen at all times and before each launch, your craft will be checked for any explosives." and he looks "Whoever is behind this will be found and taken care of. Until then, everyone is to be on guard and to report anything that seems out of place, no matter how small. With the Admiral arriving, I want the Spectre cleaned and ready. That means everyone will do something." and he turns off the communication system.  
Blade looks to those in the room. "Until then, everyone watch your backs and be ready for anything. And I mean anything." and she looks "Ok people, get to work. Dismissed." Pappy nods to her and looks to Lucky, who is not around.  
"Where is Lucky?" he asks as those here look and so does Bluefire.  
"He was standing right next to me.." and she turns as he gets a worried expression on her face. Queen and a few others look and begin to look around the ship. "We'll find him Pappy. And let you know where." she says as they separate into small groups to look for the missing pilot...  
  
Lucky stepped out after hearing the news of Aurin and Xian and heads for his quarters. He walks and stops as he unclasps his blaster before continuing to his room. He pulls his blaster and thumbs the pad and the door opens. He looks inside and thumbs the lights to the brightest setting, then walks in and looks around. He checks his room out from every angle known. He nods and replaces his blaster as he pulls out his spacer's chest and looks it over and opens it and does the same, feeling for anything and looking for anything. He places the chest on his bed, opens his drawers, and begins to pack up his chest. "This is not a safe location.," he says to himself, not realizing that someone just entered his room.  
"And I thought that you were not one to run." says the voice, as Lucky spins, drawing his blaster and seeing Queen.  
He lowers it and places it back in it's holster on his hip "Who said I was running?" and he nods to Bluefire as she comes in and looks at him.  
"Richard, what are you doing?" she asks as Queen nods to him and a few others enter or stand around his door.  
"I am packing up items that I will need. In case I need to move to a location in a hurry.," he says "Plus, I have a feeling that I am going to be pulled from the Wing for a time. The Chamberlain usually does not meet with anyone." he says "And meeting at Dantooine, is just a hint of how serious this is." He finishes, as he pulls the power packs from his blaster and replaces them with new ones and then clips more to his belt. He also clips on his Lightsaber, which draws a few gasps from people. He turns and looks as he sets the case on the ground. "What." he says to them as they say nothing.  
"Richard, what do you mean by pulled?" asks Crash.  
"Why not send a communication to Pappy about the attack? Why make a trip to meet up with the Spectre? If the Chamberlain is coming in person, then that means I am going to be on her when it leaves." he says as he checks everything.  
Bluefire looks at him "Then I am coming with you." she says and looks "And do not try to talk me out of it." she adds  
"Count me in too." says Queen. "I am not going to lose one of my best pilots, and you will need backup."  
"Well, I have always wanted to see this Hyper Bantha. To see if it a hunk of junk." Crash says to him and he smiles.  
The voice of a Wookiee is heard and GinGin comes to the door.  
"Now wait a minute. The attack was against me." and he looks to them. "You do not have to come. I can take care of myself." he states to them as he looks and smiles. "Corellian Honor."  
"And I know that Corellian's do not like the odds, and the odds are stacked against you," Crash adds. "So we are coming and that's that."  
Bluefire glares at Lucky and he blinks "All right, all right." he says "You can come, if Pappy ok's it." he adds to them as he looks at them in his quarters.  
"Good," says a female voice from behind as everyone turns and sees Firefly. "I plan on coming too." she states and Lucky blinks at this.  
"The Bantha can only carry eight without to much problem." he says to them. "That's all the room I have on her," he adds. "Including me, Aurin, and all of you, that is eight. Moreover, I have no idea who else will be picked up.  
"That maybe, but I am sure Pappy will not mind me going, so I can keep an eye on all of you, plus I might be able to help in finding out who is behind this." and Lucky sighs. "Plus, you are forgetting that other person on the ship, that Jedi lady."  
Lucky looks "She has her own ship that she designed. Thing is nice, but I am not a fan of the TIE design." he states to them. "It was a unique design, thing is faster then an A-Wing, until it went into attack mode, then it became as fast as an X-Wing, maybe a little slower." he says. "But, if it is all right with Pappy, you can come." and he looks  
"Good," says Firefly. "I have flown a YT-1300 before, but I hear yours is not the normal 1300."  
"Yea, it has a lot of modifications. If Aurin is coming here, chances are he will arrive on the Spectre with it." states Lucky.  
The group of people break up and get ready to move out, loading up equipment that they will need, plus some that they know that is not necessary, but will be needed. Lucky looks and helps Mika with her items and the rest and telling them to figure out whom is staying with whom on the ship. Lucky also informs the group that the Cloud is odd and full of the Force. In addition, that a ship can get lost in the cloud and not be seen from or noticed. The Spectre could hide from the Empire for a while, but it would be tricky. This happens over the next four days as the ship is traveling through Hyperspace to Dantooine.  
  
* * *  
  
Four days later, the Chamberlain, and the Longstreet drop out of hyperspace in the Dantooine system and take up orbit around the planet Dantooine. The Longstreet then deploys the Z-95s and the scout ships she has. About five hours later, the Scaled Spectre drops out and deploys a squadron of X-Wings as it pulls up along the two corvettes. As the ships meet, a ship disembarks from the Chamberlain and heads for the Spectre. A second ship also launches, this one looking like a TIE and forms up on the 1300. The sensors on board the Spectre and those flying around show the TIE Fighter's ID as the TIE-X and they both bank and line up on the hanger of the Spectre.. both bank and line up on the hanger of the Spectre..  
"Scaled Spectre, this is the Hyper Bantha and her escort. Requesting landing clearance," the robotic voice says as the two ships wait. "Permission granted Hyper Bantha. Welcome aboard." says the officer as two X-Wings form up on the ships and lead them in.  
  
The hanger deck of the Spectre is a busy, with people standing at attention as the two ships enter first the TIE and then the YT-1300. Those gather glance at the two ships and a few gasps at the size of the 1300. "What is that thing." says a crewman. "That is a YT-1300?" says another as Pappy, Blade, Lucky, Bluefire, Queen, Crash, Firefly and GinGin stand at the lead as the ship rotates, offering it's aft to those gathered and it settles on the deck. Everyone look to Lucky as a boarding ramp lowers from the back from the extended cockpit.  
  
The Hyper Bantha, a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300, however the one before you is different from most ships of its class. For a ship that is so heavily modified, it looks like it came from the factory in this form. There are a lot of modifications to this ship; however, the most noticeable difference you can see about this ship is the extra decks. Replacing the positions where the above and below quad laser cannons would be upon the Millennium Falcon, in addition to the extended cockpit. With the upper deck fitted above with a laser cannon and the lower deck fitted below with a heavy laser cannon. Upon closer inspection, many different modifications can be found on this craft, such as an extended cockpit. The extended cockpit is attached to the hull, and at the back of the cockpit is the boarding ramp. There are also windows in the side and back of the cockpit, allowing the beings inside to get the extra vision needed during risky situations and a good look at the beautiful stars surrounding the ship. These windows could possibly help with one of the major drawbacks, the limited field of view. Moving across the hull's width, yet another feature catches the eye...the forward mandibles of the ship have been sealed in-between to serve as a cargo hold for storage. Set atop each mandible is a medium ion cannon; between the two medium ion cannons, you see a laser. This concludes the visible armament of the vessel. You also notice that the ship has what looks like the solar panels from a Sienar Ships "Lone Scout-A" Scout Ship, and increasing the overall length too about 43 meters, and giving the ship a second source of power. Directly behind the cockpit, you see an extendible cotterdam and on the opposite side of the ship, is the escape pods.  
  
"Lucky.. Is that your ship?" asks Bluefire as she and the others turn to look at him and he nods.  
"Yes, it is." he says "And if whoever is flying it damages it, I will save the blaster packs and space them myself." he adds as he looks as the ramp finally lowers all the way. A silver droid with treadwheels rolls out, followed by a second one and then an elderly man in a hover chair.  
  
Before you is a ship that looks much like the others of its class, a TIE Fighter. However, this one is different then the standard TIE/Ins. Where the TIE's that are used by the Empire are 9.6 meters in length, this ship is 13 meters in length. What is also different, is that the whole ship seems to be a custom or new design. The TIE Solar panels are long, like the TIE/D and TIE Interceptor. However, it is set up much like the TIE Interceptor. Minus the cut out in the solar panels for left and right viewing. The front tips of the ship come to a point, and the back has smaller solar panels, as if they are maneuvering fins to assist it in flight. Looking at the cockpit of the ship, you see that it is different, in that instead of just having a forward view, this one has a back view, giving the pilot a view of things in front and behind him. You also notice that the Twin Ion Engines, which gives the TIEs its name, have been enhanced and the addition of what appears to be two Ion Fussion Engines, not common among TIEs. What you also notice, is that the wing pylons are not the standard and it seems that these move, perhaps to further enhance the speed of the craft. You also see that the back is bigger, the cargo area and that their seems to be additional modifications to it. You also notice that the sensors have been augmented, and are not the factory TIE sensors.  
  
The TIE-X also lands; and out climbs a women who is gold skinned and walks over to the trio that exited the freighter as Lucky takes steps forward. "Welcome to the Scaled Spectre Admiral Kashe." he says to him as he stops.  
Aurin looks at him and raises a hand and points "It's Captain, not Admiral." he responds to Lucky. A few chuckles follow from people as the man looks and they go silent.  
"It is good to see you Richard," says the gold skinned woman who draws a few looks from people and a stare from Bluefire. "I see that you are well," she adds to her initial saying.  
"As good as a dead man can be Xian," he says to her as he smiles as he looks and chuckles "Been a long time Aurin." he says to him. "How are you doing?" he asks him as the others around him step up and some look at the ship, while the rest look to the man.  
Aurin looks at him as he grabs for his cane and then stops. He looks up at Richard, "As good as anyone who was shot at point blank." he says to him. He nods to the others "So, which one of you is Commander Meeko Jade Farlain?" he asks the groups of people. Lucky nods and gestures to Pappy.  
"Aurin Kashe, this is Commander Meeko Jade Farlain" he says to him as he introduces Pappy. "But we all call him Pappy." and he grins "Which reminds me." and he looks around as he leans in to say something to him the Admiral. "I have a few bottles of a drink that will knock you into hyperspace. It is a 180 proof, called Pirates Spice." and he grins as he backs up and Aurin looks at him with a look that Richard knows.  
"Welcome to the Scaled Spectre Admiral. I am Commander Meeko Jade Farlain," he says. "This is my Executive Officer, Major Eowyn Elendil," he says as he introduces Blade. "I am glad to see that you are well, when we received the news of the attack, we thought the worst." He turns "I have quarters arranged upon the Spectre for you and those with you." he says to him as motions for him to follow.  
"Actually Commander Farlain, I will not be staying long," he says to him as he looks "However, I need to speak with you." he says as Pappy nods.  
"We can use my office then," says Pappy.  
"Actually, let's talk on board the Hyper Bantha," and he looks at him, "No offense, but I feel safer on her then anywhere." He looks to Xian as he speaks to Pappy, "Xian, please join us if you wish," he states as he looks, "Also Commander Farlain, Your XO should come as well." he says as both of them nod and follow.  
"Thank you for the offer Admiral, but I wish to say and catch up on old times with Richard," she smiles, and Richard shrugs as Bluefire gets a little upset but says nothing.  
"J5," Lucky says to his droid. "Can you load up our stuff onto the Bantha." he states as he looks at the five-spacer chests.  
"Of course Captain Indigo." says the droid as it rolls forward. "It is good to see you again." and Lucky nods  
"Yea, it's good to see you to." and he thinks "I will need you and XR to do a little project for me. I will explain later, but it involves rebuilding an R3 Unit. I'll bring the backup droid brain."  
"Of course sir." says the droid as it picks up the chests with its arms and begins to roll up the boarding ramp to place them on board as Aurin, Pappy and Blade leave and follow the droid. XR nods to Lucky as he too turns and follows the group up the ramp.  
Richard smiles as he introduces those around him. "Xian, this is Lieutenant Mika Tisor, Lieutenant Jinmacca, Major Eay Ragon Alias, Delta Squadron Commander, Major Anjilia Nabira, Archangel Squadron Commander and Major Alana Sim, my Squadron Commander." and he looks "They are also coming with me. They seem to think I can't take care of myself." and he grins.  
"At times, you can't Lucky," Queen says to him with a grin.  
"Yea, remember that time when you and Bluefire met?" states Crash.  
"Ok, so I do need help, sometimes." Lucky states as he ends Crash's responssne with a sheepish grin.  
"That is Ok Richard, we all need help at one point or another." and she looks at him "Some more then others." and she nods to each of those that Lucky introduced. "A pleasure to meet all of you." and she looks at Queen and then smiles. "So, where does one go to get some relaxation on board this lovely ship of yours?" states Xian as Lucky nods and walks all of them to the Lounge. 


End file.
